Alexandria
Nation name: Alexandria (The Royalty of Alexandria) Government Type: Monarchy Leader: * Queen Penelopin II 63 years old, Penelopin is the current leader of Alexandria. * Princess Freja I 28 years old, Freja is the leader-up to the next leader of Alexandria. * Prince Oscar I 27 years old, Oscar is a lesser-known member of the Royal Family and a father of the fourth leader of Alexandria, Lucas. * Prince Lucas I 5 years old, Lucas is well-known in the Royal Family of Alexandria raised by Prince Oscar II & Anna Larsson. Military Spending: Medium, high in the aviation industry. Civil spending: Mostly evenly distributed, education having a slight increase. Lore Founded in the Viking era, as a large coastal trading colony off the coast of the Baltic Sea, and throughout the years the colony begun to go through heavy expansion, creating what is known as Alexandria today. Becoming such a large colony, it begun to turn into a nation and as such the once leaders of the colony became royalty. This begun with King Alexander I during the era, who lead the colony into a nation. During the Industrial Revolution, Alexandria begun as one of the successors in the market, selling mostly silk & fabrics to the rest of Europe and as such brought in a lot of income from heavy exportation, which further helped it become what it is today. It's royalty also became more well-known, lead by Queen Elizábethan II known for her high standards in the industry focusing on high quality product exportation for richer nations across the globe. Throughout the later Theodorian ages of Alexandria (The early 20th Century), a civil war broke out between Northern and Southern areas of Alexandria, the North fighting for independence over the South, this was known as the "Great Civil War" or "Stor Iinbördeskrig". During of which, development of vehicles & its growing aviation industry begun to rise drastically throughout Alexandria as attempts to win over the Civil War increased, the Southern "Royalty" side of Alexandria after 6 years of fighting finished the war, winning the North back over. As such the North and South of Alexandria have changed from adversaries to one whole. Shortly after the Great Civil War, Alexandria entered into the Great Schism a war leading to the eventual collapse of several nations across the globe. This caused a high toll on the nation, although as alliances were formed with Germany and the PRS along with the close-tie with Corvaelia, Alexandria was able to pull through, becoming what is known as an "Old Nation" where it has survived the Recessions & The Great Schism. The current era of Alexandria, AKA The Penelopinian Era lead by Queen Penelopin I has seen a wide amount of development and historical events take place. * During the Cuban War lead by Hetuck, Alexandria took a part in breaking through Cuban defensive lines via aerial support, leading to Cuba's eventual capitulation months later and showing worldwide on what Alexandria was capable of in the aviation industry. * The formation of the N.B lead by Germany has also contributed to Alexandria, further closing ties to each country across the Nordic Regions of Europe, this formation assured that no nation will be on its own during a war, and has been effective since its construct in 2018. This highly contributed to the invasion of Great Britain, and the retaliation against Finland during the Corvealian-Finnish war. * It is currently in the process of assisting Drayton & Isreal in the retaliation against Egypt. * Well known for it's development in the multi-role aircraft KISS DEFT. The Corvaelian-Finnish War (Operation Shattered Glass) During the later stages of 2038, (2019 GT) shortly after the proposal and construction of the Nordic Brotherhood, Corvaelia's leader Queen Katherine II was assassinated at her Galan Estate in Northen Corvaelia, investigations into the assassin showed that the bullet used to assassinate Queen Katherine was created by the Finnish Government, causing an outrage across Corvaelia & Alexandria, and after an interception of 2 German & Alexandrian fighters across the border during patrol, a war broke out. Shortly after, Germany & PRS got involved. Several information leaks also concluded that Finland had took copies of Alexandrian fighters, leading to high-skill special operation missions across Finland via Corvaelian, German & Alexandrian troops. After several months of fighting throughout all flanks of Finland, it eventually capitulated leading to an expansion of Alexandria.